Heat and Love
by Scarlett-sama
Summary: After a mix up with Blacky and a mysterious glass bottle, Rin has found out he has drank a pleasure drug. Not only that, but Bon has just come knocking on the door. BonXRin! Rated M for major Sexyness! Idea by DrunkOnCookies!


Heat and Love

Idea by DrunkOnCookies

* * *

><p>Rin angrily pulled at his tank top, as he pulled open the fridge and Blacky looked at him curiously from the countertop.<p>

_"Rin, what's wrong?"_ The Sith cat asked, as his tail swayed off the end of the counter. _"You're and sweaty."_

"That's because it's way too hot in here." Rin panted, as he rummaged through the fridge for something to drink. "Where'd the milk go? I bought some last week."

_"Yukio gave it to me this morning." _Blacky purred, as Rin shot him a glare. _"There was only half a bowl left anyways."_

Rin growled as he slammed the fridge door closed and pulled open the freezer. The demon flopping onto the tile in front of the freezer, before he gratefully shoved his head in the freezer and Blacky yowled in laughter.

_"You look so funny, Rin!"_

"It's Yukio's fault there isn't anything left to drink in the fridge!" Rin practically yelled, as he glared at the cat. "Then he goes off on his mission and doesn't even bother to buy more!"

_"Yukio was in a hurry, though."_

"I could care less! It wouldn't kill him to go buy milk and bring it back! I just want something to drink."

_"I know what you can drink, Rin!"_ Blackie meowed, before he ran off and out of the kitchen.

The demon groaning, before he shoved his head back in the freezer. The sith cat coming back a few minutes later with a small bottle in his mouth and a trumpet look on his face.

_"Here you go, Rin!"_ Blacky purred happily. _"Yukio was hiding it from you in his desk!"_

"I knew he was hiding something." Rin growled, as he took the bottle from the sith cat and shut the freezer door. "Remind me later to buy you some catnip wine next time I go shopping, Blackie."

_"Yeay! Thank you, Rin! Thank you!"_ Blackie mewed in excitement, as he watched the demon stand up.

"If you need me, I'll be upstairs." Rin spoke happily, as he pulled the cork off the bottle and took a huge gulp.

The demon not caring what the stuff was, as long as it would get rid of the over bearing heat around him. Rin absent-mindedly climbing the stairs and to the second floor, before he kicked the door open and flopped onto his bed. The teen setting the bottle next to the bed, while he pulled out one of Yukio's manga from under the mattress and opened it to where he left off. The demon reaching over the bed and grabbing the bottle, before he downed the rest of it and haphazardly threw it on the bed. The teen barely noticing the change in his body temperature, until it became unbearable and the demon was practically panting. Rin letting out a groan, for the whole three minutes he had before the huge heat wave, and sat up. The demon immediately noticing the huge bulge in his pants, before the demon's face turned bright red and he quickly grabbed the bottle on the bed. The teen immediately seeing the huge 'LOVE POTION' logo stickered on the bottle, as the demon cursed and tried to find the side effect. Justas the doorbell Yukio installed went off and the demon let out a growl.

_"Rin, it's Bon!"_ Blackie called out from downstairs.

"Tell him to go away!" Rin yelled, as he growled down a the bottle and found the side effects.

_"He won't understand me!"_ Blacky called back, as the teen noticed the warning on the bottom of the label.

'WARNING! DO NOT TAKE MORE THAN ONE MOUTHFULL! IT WILL CAUSE THE EFFECTS TO BE MORE SEVEAR!'

Rin let out a curse as he threw the bottle back on the bed and grabbed a pad of paper. The teen writing a quick note as Blackie walked in and the teen shoved the pad at the Sith cat. The pad reading:

'I am not available to come to the door, right now. Come back later.

-Rin'

"Go give this to Bon." Rin ordered, as Blacky took the pad and Rin pushed him out of the room.

The Sith cat giving his master a weird look, before he headed for the front door and Rin closed the door shut. The demon desperately digging his fingers into the door, as the hard erection in his pants throbbed and the demon bit back a gasp in lust. The teen mentally cursing himself in every way possible, as he hobbled over to his bed and gratefully sat down as he let his tail slip into his pants and wrap around the aching erection. The teen letting out a gasp at the slightest touch of his tail and cursed the damn bottle, as his tail tightened around the hard flesh and the teen let out a gasp of pleasure and he shuddered. The front door to the abandoned dorm building slamming closed, as the demon jumped and yelling came from downstairs.

"If you think this is a joke, Okumura, it isn't funny!" Bon yelled, as the teen's footsteps could be heard on the steps.

The demon panicking, and trying to get his tail out of his pants, before the door was kicked open and Bon walked in.

"What the hell is this?" Bon yelled, pointing to the pad in his hand.

The older teen's face red with anger, till he saw the flushed demon on the bed and paused. Rin's face a strawberry red, and staring at him in shock and embarrassment, with his demonic tail in his pants. The younger teen fidgeting a bit, as he gave him an angry glance and looked at the pad in the brunette n 'blondes hand.

"G-god dammit, Bon! Can't you read?" Rin growled, his tone nowhere close to angry and more like helpless and embarrassed. "I'm in the middle of a situation here!"

Bon just stared at his classmate, till he saw the small glass bottle on the bed and frowned.

"Let me guess." Bon spoke, as he crossed his arms and kept the frown in place. "You overdosed yourself with a sex drug?"

"I didn't even know what the hell it was!" Rin whined, as the throbbing erection in his pants was starting to really hurt. "It's not even mine! Blacky found it and I was really thirsty!"

"Figures." Bon scoffed. "Only you would go around drinking crap without reading what it is."

"It's not funny, Bon?" Rin whimpered, as he felt the tears well up in his eyes and he clawed at the sheets under him. "It really hurts and I can't make it stop."

Bon watched the young demon squeeze his eyes shut and whimper, as his tail shook. The older teen immediately feeling bad for his classmate, as Rin ignored him and laid back on his bed an bury his face into his pillow. Before he let out a sigh and walked over to the bed and picked up the bottle. Only to find the thing completely empty and not a single drop left, as Bon looked over at his classmate.

"Maybe you should try and sleep it off." Bon spoke, as he set down the pad and bottle on the bed and sat down. The teen setting a hand on the demon's shoulder, before Rin let out a strangled moan and Bon pulled his hand back. "On second thought, that's probably a bad idea."

"If I could, I would." Rin whined, his fingers dug into the pillow. "But it hurts too much."

With a small groan, the demon turned his head to his classmate and opened his eyes.

"C-can you help me?" Rin pleaded, his midnight blue eyes clouded with lust because of the drug. "It really hurts."

"Can't you take care of it yourself?" Bon spoke, as he frowned and got up.

"Please, Suguro!" Rin pleaded, as he reached out and caught his classmate's arm.

"Hey! I only came here to talk to your brother!" Bon yelled, as he ripped his arm away from the demon. "Not come here and take care of your stupidity!"

"I didn't mean to." Rin whined, as the tears in his eyes threatened to spill over. "P-please, Ryuji! I'll owe you one. Please, it really hurts."

Bon looked down at his classmate and bit his lower lip, as the demon spoke his first name. The demon's tone pleading him for help, as the teen gave in and sat back on the bed. The demon struggling to sit up, till Bon placed a hand on the teen's chest and kept him laying down. The teen letting out a soft whine, as the simple touch sent sparks off throughout his body and Bon gently stroked the teen's cheek.

"If you want me to do this you need to relax." Bon instructed, as he moved over the demon and looked down at him. "I know it hurts, but you need to bare with me. I haven't done this before."

"Just hurry up! I feel like I'm going to die!"

"You're not going to die. Just relax." Bon spoke, as he gently slid his hands into the demon's shirt and the younger teen let out a gasp at the gentle touch.

"Easy, I'm really sensitive." Rin panted, as his classmate slid his hands up his shirt and tweaked his nipple. "Don't do- Ah! th-that."

"Relax." Bon spoke softly, as he leaned forward and kissed the demon's neck. "Just lay there and enjoy it."

"Before the demon could retort, Bon captured the demon's lips for his own and smirked when the teen let out a moan. Rin eagerly wrapping his arms around the teen's neck and grinding his hips up and against the older teen, as the both of them moaned and Bon pulled his lips away from the demon.

"Rin, slow down." Bon panted, as he pulled the tank top off the teen. "One thing at a time."

"I can't help it." Rin whined, as he went to wrap his arms around his classmate and Bon pinned his arms to the bed. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to keep you still for awhile." Bon smirked, as he tied the demon's hands together and tied them to the bedpost. "The last thing I need is you squirming and trying to pull out my hair."

"Cheater!"

"Don't make me tie your mouth shut, too." Bon warned, as the demon immediately shut his mouth.

Bon taking advantage of the silence to capture one of the demon's nipples in his mouth. The demon letting out a load moan, as he fought against the shirt tying him to the bed and his tail twitched in his pants. The teen over him unbuttoning the demon's pants and gently biting the teen's nipple, as Rin squeezed his eyes hut and bit back a moan. Bon pulling off the young teen's pants, as he let go of the demon' s now pert nipple and chuckled. The sight of the young teen's tail twitching under his boxer, as Rin panted and looked up at him pleadingly. The older teen complying, as he pulled the demon's boxers down and Rin gasped as the air touched his aching cock. Just as the sound of the demon's utter pleasure, up to this point, eating away at the older teen; as Rin's tail reluctantly unwrapped itself from the erection and the teen looked up at him

"R-Ryuji, please." Rin groaned, as he spread his legs and panted. "I n-need you so badly."

Bon swallowed the lump in his throat, as his cheeks turned bright red and all the rest of his blood went right down to his groin. The older teen trying to pull himself together, as he pulled off his shirt and Rin whined in protest. It obvious the young teen couldn't handle it anymore, and was starting to lose it, as Bon pulled off his pants and threw them to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

"S-stretch me." Rin whined, as his tail wrapped around his classmate's hand and tugged it toward his entrance. "I can't t-take it anymore."

"Alright, just relax." Bon spoke, as he quickly slicked his own fingers with his saliva and pushed a finger into the teen under him.

Rin letting out a moan, as he pulled on the shirt bounding him to the bed and hi tail twitched beside him. Bon smirking, as the demon tried not to thrust down onto his finger and the older teen slid in the second finger. The teen immediately hitting a bundle of nerves in the demon that had the demon moaning out in pleasure, as his back arched and the demon panted out in pure bliss. Bon gently stretching the demon under him, as he kept pushing into the bundle of muscles and left the demon in a panting mess.

"Ryuji, h-hurry." Rin pleaded, as he groaned and the demon's tail brushed against the bulge in the older teen's boxers. "I can barely hold on."

Bon gave the demon a nod, before he pulled out his fingers out of the demon and Rin let out a whine at the loss. The older teen pulling off his boxers and letting his erection free, as he loomed over the demon and gave him a gently kiss. Rin eagerly kissing him back, as Bon positioned himself and slowly pushed the tip of his hard cock into the demon. The teen below him letting out a loud moan of pain and pleasure, as the demon's tail wrapped itself around the base of the demon's throbbing cock and prevented himself from releasing. Rin letting out a groan, as Bon pushed further into the demon and the younger teen bit into his lip. The demon's pink lip splitting open, as he groaned and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Rin-"

"I'm f-fine. Just keep going." Rin pleaded, as he looked up at him with lustful eyes and whined. "I'll be fine. My d-demonic powers haven't k-kicked in yet."

Bon gave the teen an nod, as he forced himself into the hilt and Rin let out a gasp. Before the older teen pulled himself almost all the way out and thrusted into the demon. Rin letting out a scream of pleasure and pain, as Bon hit the younger teen's prostate dead center. The demon's tail practically strangling his member, as he was gasping for air and Bon kept the pace slow. The older teen slowly speeding up, as the demon got used to it and he was practically slamming into the demon. Rin desperately fighting against the shirt binging hi and screaming out in ecstasy, while Bon was desperately trying to hold on as the demon's inner walls were closing around him. The two almost at their limits, until Bon slammed into the demon and Rin screamed out in pleasure. The demon's walls clamping around the older teen, as the demon's tai; went limp and the younger teen burst all over his stomach and chest. Bon following suit as he gave one last thrust and came inside the demon. The two panting and gasping for breath, as Bon slowly pulled out of the demon and collapsed next to the demon.

"Th-that was amazing." Rin panted, as he turned his head to the brunette n' blonde as the older teen untied his hands. "That w-was good for y-your first time doing it."

"Sh-shut up." Bon growled, as he got up and Blacky padded in with a smile on his face and a small bottle in his mouth.

_"Rin, I found another!"_ Blacky spoke happily. _"Can you buy more catnip whine for this?"_

"Bring it here, Blacky." Rin spoke, as he sat up and winced.

The Sith cat obeying, as he padded over and gave the bottle to Rin. The thing the same stuff the demon had accidently drank a few minutes ago, as Rin smirked and pulled out the cork.

"Bon, give me a big kiss before you go!" Rin teased, as he forced himself to get up and sipped in a mouthful.

"No way in he- Mph!" Bon yelled, till the demon planted a kiss on him.

Rin prying his classmate's mouth open and draining the liquid from his mouth and into Bon's. The teen nearly gagging, as he pulled away and was forced to swallow. The demon finishing off the rest of, as he threw the bottle onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his classmate. A huge smirk a cross the demon's face, as the drug took effect on both of them.

"Want to go another few rounds, Ryuji?"

* * *

><p>Scarlett: I would like to thank DrunkOnCookies for the wonderful stroy idea! It was utterly brilliant, so I hope you read this and enjoyed it.<p>

Akira: *frowns at Yukio* why do you have sex drugs in your room?

Yukio: They aren't mine!

Akira: Well they ovbiously aren't Rin's

Shima: They're mine!

Scarlett: *rolls eyes* of course

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


End file.
